


Life is a Short Story

by Natalia



Series: Life is a Short Story [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: All the other characters are fictional, M/M, Sylvia comes from the name of my dear friend
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Gerrard decides to spend a 3-week vacation at Málaga, Spain. Here he studies Spanish in some Institute where works Xabi Alonso as a teacher. Stevie and Xabi have already met before in Madrid, but neither of these two expected to see each other again, in another city. Life is all about COINCIDENCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not So New to Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Special THANKS to Silvia, my dearest friend, who encouraged me a lot while I was working on this. She pre-read every single chapter and gave me priceless advice. I wouldn't have completed this fiction without her help.  
> First ever GERLONSO fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steven meets Xabi in...

1\. Not So New to Me.  
杰拉德决定利用这次休假去西班牙学习西语，上次边休假边学习的模式让他觉得充实，他选择了同一个国家同一所学校，唯一与上次不同的是这次的目的地从马德里变成了马拉加。  
这是杰拉德假期的第一天。到了教室后发现只有离门最近的位置无人问津，刚坐下拿出笔和笔记便听到熟悉的声音从背后传来。「Hola, buenos días, ¿qué tal el finde?」该不会是…杰拉德自嘲般地笑了一笑。这可真是，奇妙。  
阿隆索开门便看见了U型座位最边上的那颗圆脑袋，好熟悉，像一个人，他想。直到他走到讲台（确切而言那只是另一张桌子），才确定了自己的感觉出了问题，分明比相像更多一些。阿隆索下意识地咽了咽口水来缓解突如其来的不安，虽然他自己并不承认这有任何让他不安的地方。  
「我看到我们有了新朋友，为什么不介绍一下自己呢？」阿隆索定了定神，「我叫Xabi，是这个班级的负责人。」  
「我叫Steven，来自利物浦，是一位行业分析员，公司和西班牙有合作项目，学习西语对我的工作会有帮助。」杰拉德的声音里没有任何出异常的信息。  
「我是Sylvia，来自荷兰。」杰拉德顺着声音的方向望去，一个棕发姑娘正用笔卷着她的头发，「我有个问题Steven，为什么你没有参加水平测试？我的意思是，新人难道不是应该测试一下西语等级然后再分配班级的吗，通常有新人来的话都是三四节课的时候。」  
「因为这是我第二次来了，有上一次的等级证明也和学校沟通过。 」杰拉德礼貌地解释道。  
「哦~第二次，所以你很喜欢这个学校和城市咯？我叫Lukas，来自瑞士。西班牙人都把我的名字拼作Lucas，其实是k不是c。」说话者是一位短发穿着衬衫的年龄30左右的男士。  
「是的，我很喜欢学校的教学方式，但上次我在马德里的分校。至于城市嘛，」杰拉德顿了顿调侃道，「接下来的几天我就会知道喜不喜欢她了。」  
新来的同学显然引起了大家的兴趣，你一言我一语争先恐后地开始分享信息，当然话题并不仅限于此，聊周末做了些什么才是「正经事」。周一早上每个人似乎都没有跟慵懒正式道别，眼看着第一节课就要变成茶话会，阿隆索轻咳一声以示安静，「口语课上有的是时间聊天。」  
随后他拿着一叠书走向学生，「这是大家这个星期的教科书。」装作不经意地将课本分发给每一个人，余光却看到杰拉德正盯着自己（或许只是那叠书）。嘿，这可真是一件滑稽的事。  
「今天我们要学的语法是过去完成时，它的构成很简单，Haber的过去未完成时加上过去分词，这和英文很相似，大家学习起来应该不困难。让我们来看一些例子。」  
看着阿隆索转身在白板上飞快地写着板书，杰拉德的思绪飞到了几个月前。眼前的情景看起来真是不可思议。他从未想会再遇见他，更让杰拉德摸不着头脑的是，为什么那时候在马德里分校的西语老师出现在了马拉加的课堂，首字母都是M这种解释显然太过牵强。


	2. Why Are You Gossiping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finds out something about Xabi.

2\. Why Are You Gossiping?

第二节课下课后是长达30分钟的「早餐」时间，西班牙人奇怪的作息。大家纷纷下楼去学校的餐厅，一杯咖啡、一个面包。出门前吃过早餐的杰拉德吃不下淀粉类的食物，他倒是不介意喝一杯咖啡。虽然他更偏爱茶，但还是入乡随俗点比较好，更何况西班牙的咖啡较之其他地方有种道不明的芳香。  
雷打不动的早餐时间让杰拉德与餐厅的招待José熟悉了起来。他也利用早餐时间和新同学打成了一片。特别是与其中三人交往密切：Sylvia是休学专程来西班牙「边学边玩」的大学生；Lukas是一家旅行社的员工，主要负责伊比利亚半岛的业务；来自挪威的Jørgen身体一直不好，在西班牙Canarias群岛休养了近两年，今年才刚来马拉加。  
星期四下午四个人约好在学校餐厅吃饭然后自习，星期五有个随堂小测验，用来确定这个星期的课程是否认真听讲，吸收得当，如果达不到学校制定的标准，下一星期便需要重复。  
「Hola, todos.」José热情的脸出现在一行人面前。随后他转向Sylvia从背后神奇地拿出一杯红酒，「美酒配佳人，这是餐厅的荣幸。」  
「Gracias, José.」Sylvia端着高脚杯找到位置坐下。另外三人和José紧随其后。  
「这不公平。」杰拉德以为Lukas要说出诸如为什么男士没有免费酒水这类调侃的言语，却只听得，「Sylvia的酒应该由我来请。」  
José拍了拍Lukas的肩大笑起来，下次绝对给你表现的机会。  
点完餐之后是百般无赖地等待，西班牙的上菜速度和他们的办事效率没有差别。下午的阳光太过耀眼，以至于眼前的一切都变得飘忽不定，唯一可以确定的只有头顶的遮阳伞。  
所以当阿隆索在他对面桌子的时候杰拉德有些分不清这是事实还是他大脑产出的剧本。他看见阿隆索和另一位教过他们的女老师Luisa坐在一起，举止暧昧。  
Jørgen用手肘捅了捅杰拉德，轻声说道：「别这么直愣愣地盯着老师们看啦，我知道你在想什么，你想的没有错，所有人都说他们两是一对。」  
这时候阿隆索抬头正好对上杰拉德的注目。他装作不经意地将目光移向一旁，他不想细究那眼神究竟有何含义。至少现在还不是时候。  
「Steven你一定要过，我想和你在一个班。」阿隆索听到Sylvia这句话微微蹙了蹙眉。  
「说得好像你一定会过似的，」Jørgen语气暧昧地说道，「Sylvia你怎么忘记了Lukas。」  
「我想我们四个人都继续在一个班。」Sylvia接着Jørgen的话说道，「我只是更担心Steven。」  
「我倒觉得这不是个好主意，你们四个人聚在一起总是说英语。」这时候José端着前菜走了过来，「谁要的主厨特色沙拉？」  
阿隆索只喝了一杯啤酒便离开了。而杰拉德一行人边吃边聊忘了这次聚餐的主要目的是自习。  
「我都下班了你们居然还在。」换下工作服的José走近说道。  
「这又不是第一次了。加入我们的聊天？」Sylvia朝José招了招手。  
「只要你们保证不说英文。」José从旁边那桌拿了把椅子挨着杰拉德坐下。  
酒足饭饱后的杰拉德此时无心交谈，只想晒晒太阳睡个午觉，安达卢西亚的太阳有种催人入眠的魔力，难怪西班牙南方的人总是那么慵懒。杰拉德耳边的对话从有意义的单词和句子渐渐变成了一团团的嗡嗡声，不知道究竟是不是阳光真的太过剧烈，墨镜下的杰拉德觉得无论如何都睁不开眼。  
正当杰拉德决定利用他们闲聊之际打个小盹的时候，一番对话却引起了他的兴趣。  
「你们知道Miguelito吗。」是José的声音。  
「当然，上个星期教过我们。」Lukas对此给予肯定。  
「上课很严厉。听说他家有一片庄园，养了好几匹马，好像没有孩子？」Jørgen给这位杰拉德未曾谋面的老师提供了更多的信息。  
「没有孩子是有原因的，他，咳。」José顿了顿望了望四周。除了游泳池边有几个在晒太阳的学生之外空无一人，「是gay。」  
「还有没有别的老师是gay。」杰拉德突然插入对话让José猝不及防。  
「吓我一跳，我以为你睡着了。」José没有发现杰拉德的小心思继续说道，「Ni idea，不过传说Inma也是。」  
杰拉德压抑住自己想直接问出Xabi是不是gay的冲动，选择了另一种提问方式：「有什么Xabi的八卦吗。」他觉得自己的意图仍然太过明显，「我想了解一下我们班级的负责人。」  
只是平白无故拖出来的这句话更像是欲盖弥彰，自以为聪明的掩饰在旁人看来却并非如此，Sylvia觉得自己听出了言语中的不一般，她不知道此时该不该相信女人的第六感。  
「正如你所见，Xabi和Luisa关系密切，我想到时候水到渠成就知道真相了。值得八卦的地方倒是，你们千万别乱讲哦，」José又一次停下望了望周围，「传言Xabi以前跟他的一个俄罗斯女学生约会过，有人还看见Xabi送她上学呢。」  
「哦。」杰拉德重重地阖上了眼睛，女老师、女学生、女学生、女老师。他觉得自己根本不认识阿隆索，那个他在马德里认识的阿隆索。如果他喜欢的是另一个性别的话，那他和自己发生的那些又该如何解释。也许自己只是阿隆索生活探险中的试验品，一切源于好奇心，止于新鲜感。这大概只是一场毫无意义的意外。  
杰拉德不知为何如坐针毡，正常的对话声也开始拨乱他本就纷繁复杂的心绪。  
「我们去自习吧，」他听见Lukas说，「太阳晒得我头晕。」  
杰拉德收拾完东西第一个离开了餐厅。


	3. Things in Question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are talking about the past, isn't a nice thing?

3\. Things in Question.

星期五的最后一节课大家总是心不在焉。口语课的主题也被忘得一干二净，临近下课大家都开始讨论起了周末计划。不过反正只是口语课，没有人在意这节课的细节。除了阿隆索。他发现Sylvia特别喜欢和杰拉德聊天，她边卷着头发边听杰拉德说话的眼神里饱含深意，而杰拉德也乐于和Sylvia聊天，手舞足蹈不知是不是因为用西语交流起来不够流畅的原因。  
他笑起来真好看。阿隆索摇了摇脑袋似乎想要赶走这个想法，另一个想法却冒了出来，把他们两个安排在一组也许是个错误。  
你完蛋了。阿隆索这样告诉自己。  
下课铃声在一片嘈杂声中响起，阿隆索看见这群学生动作迅速地收拾完东西，班级的学生每个星期都有可能有变化，唯一不变的是对待周末来临时认真的态度。他们有两天半的休息时间，比我们这些老师幸福多了。  
「Steven我走啦，」他听见站在门口的Sylvia对杰拉德说，「今晚可别玩太疯了哦，明天一大早我们还要一起去格拉纳达呢！Hasta mañana. Chao chao.*」  
「Hasta mañana.」杰拉德冲转身要走的Sylvia摇了摇手。

阿隆索总是等到最后，这是一个连他自己都没有察觉到的习惯。他习惯擦完白板，关完窗户和灯，再望一眼空无一人的教室，大概是打算给一周作为老师的自己做一个郑重的道别。虽然接下来还要处理一些行政方面的事宜，但教师阿隆索的确已经留在了这个时候。  
但他意识到杰拉德没有想走的意思，他只是坐在那里，像是在等待一些什么。  
「Xabi，」杰拉德等所有人都走后（显然他没有等很久）开口道，「这个星期的让步状语从句我还是有些不懂。」  
「我现在没有时间详细解释这些。这是我的Whatsapp和邮箱，无论什么时候遇到问题都可以联系我。」阿隆索边说边拿出纸笔写上自己的联系方式。  
「Xabi你真是个友善的老师」，杰拉德接过阿隆索递过来的便利贴，拿出手机核对了一下信息，「还是以前的号码没有变。」  
「所以你还存着我的号码？」  
「对。」  
「回答这么简短对锻炼西语口语可没有什么帮助。」过了很久，阿隆索才似乎想起些什么一样低声喃喃道，「尽管如此，这次你来西班牙却没有联系我。」  
「我…」杰拉德没有想到阿隆索会如此直接，他挠了挠脑袋并不知道该回答些什么才好。  
阿隆索看着杰拉德低着头绞尽脑汁想说一些什么的样子，觉得真是有些好笑。「Steven，」成功让对方抬起头来后，阿隆索这次盯着杰拉德的眼睛用另一种方式重复了一遍刚才的话，「虽然你有我的电话号码，你却没有联系我。」正当杰拉德想试图说点什么反驳的时候阿隆索紧接着说道，「这是一句让步状语从句。」  
你到底在想些什么杰拉德，他不过是你的老师。  
「虽然你有我的电话号码，你却没有联系我。」杰拉德跟着阿隆索重复了一遍，对其中一个用法还是不得其解，「为什么这句话里动词用了虚拟式，而另一些句子里却用陈述式？有什么规律可循吗。」  
「的确，这里也可以用陈述式，因为你有我号码是一个既定事实。这里用虚拟式的意义在于强调你不会联系我这件事，至于有没有我的号码这件事并不是议论的重点。当然，是否使用虚拟式和使用的连接词也有关系，下个星期的语法课我们会具体讲这些。」阿隆索抬头看了看教室后面的时钟，「不好意思Steven，我得走了，还有会要开，有问题记得联系我，离开时记得关灯和窗。Buen finde.**」  
「Igualmente.***」杰拉德看着阿隆索转身离开的背影，不知为何落寞悄然而至。他的确想过联系阿隆索，可是马拉加离马德里横跨半个西班牙，就算阿隆索依然带着当初的热情也无法忽视这遥远的距离，更何况在他看来，阿隆索根本毫无此意，今天似乎让他更加肯定了这一点。杰拉德没有想到命运这只无情的手会把他推到现在的情景，更没有想到对阿隆索的感觉会比上一次更加汹涌喷薄，让他无所适从，无法阻拦。他原本以为以老师学生的身份再见面不过是略微带着尴尬，但好像这一切都比他想象的更加复杂。  
阿隆索走的匆忙，甚至都没有来得及认真看一眼教室。手上还有一堆事情要处理是一个原因，跟杰拉德独处一室又是另一个原因。当他和杰拉德共处一室时他觉得杰拉德的气息满满渗透进整个空间，稍不留意便钻进自己的身体发肤，他只有打起十足的精神才能够进行正常的交谈，若非如此，谈话的内容就会不可遏制地发散，交流的方式估计也难以控制。阿隆索原本以为大半年前的那些人或事不会影响他的心绪，他原本以为几个月前的这件事不过是生命长河中无足挂齿的一笔插曲，彼时如何惊涛骇浪，平息之后不过是随波逐流汇入大海，忘却的不是记忆，只是回忆变成了广阔无垠的迷宫。  
只是人们原本以为的很多事到最后都会发现事实并非如此。


	4. Mediterranean Theatre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking coffee at Xabi Alonso's terrace, will these two be more frank with one another?

4\. Mediterranean Theatre.

下午在家中露台，阿隆索靠在躺椅上，望着前方的沙滩喝着咖啡。尽管只是四月，沙滩上享受日光浴的外国人倒是一天一天多了起来。他还没有计划好晚上的活动，他并没有计划。  
桌上的手机此时震了起来，阿隆索放下咖啡杯看到一条来自StevenEN的未读消息。  
-「虽然我很想你，但没有勇气告诉你。」  
阿隆索突然不知该不该庆幸提前咽下了那一口咖啡。他的胃随着这句话剧烈翻滚，刚才喝下去咖啡的热气催化着这种运动使之更加剧烈。五脏六腑都开始翻搅起他的情绪，这感觉堵在了嗓子里，让他开始呼吸困难。  
情绪浪潮消散后阿隆索反应过来这不过只是一句让步状语从句，Whatsapp的精妙之处在于你能看出对方是否阅读了这条消息。阿隆索本不知该如何回复手指却鬼使神差按下一个一个字母。我只是尽到一个好老师的责任，他对自己说。  
-「这句话没有语法错误。」  
-「我查了一下语法资料，Aunque陈述式虚拟式两者皆可，区别只是所要表达的含义。」  
-「陈述式表示一个想要让听话人知道的既定事实。」  
阿隆索刚想夸赞杰拉德的认真好学，后者又紧接着发来一条消息。  
-「我用了陈述式。」  
时间又静止了一秒。空气中的流动声、沙滩上的嬉笑声离阿隆索逐渐远去。他似乎置身于真空。也许杰拉德很明白他自己在说什么，陷于不清楚的只有阿隆索。他没有足够的自信去判断这只是单纯地讨论语法亦或是另有深意。  
-「你应该用西语和我交流而不是英语。」  
-「Lo siento****, 你现在正在做什么。」  
-「在看海。」  
-「你应该用英语和我交流而不是西语，还记得吗，像我们在马德里时做的那样。」  
阿隆索和杰拉德相识于马德里的一次语言交换。彼时阿隆索正想考英语B1需要找个练口语的对象。而杰拉德正好也需要一个人锻炼西语口语，所谓学以致用，光课上的那些时间根本不够。  
-「太巧了我也在海边。」  
杰拉德的又一条消息又把他的思绪从回忆中拉回了现实。  
-「不，我不在海边，我在家。」  
-「如果你正好在海边的话不如来我家喝杯咖啡？」  
阿隆索犹豫了十秒钟决定发出邀请。他不知道事情的走势如何事态又会如何发展，但这不能作为消极被动的原因。杰拉德在收到阿隆索地址后嘴角不可遏制地上扬，有些事情玄之又玄让他不得不相信上帝的存在。  
-「十分钟后见。」

十分钟后门铃预期响起。阿隆索开门便撞见了杰拉德的目光，气氛一刹那间有些细小的变化。阿隆索捕捉不到这种改变的成因，只是清楚倘若再不开口说话这气氛就会变成尴尬。「请进。」  
「住在海边是个不错的选择。」杰拉德上下打量着阿隆索的住处。  
「如果你有兴趣的话，隔壁有房出租。」阿隆索从摩卡壶里倒出刚煮完的咖啡，「加奶加糖对吗？」  
「你竟然还记得，这真是出乎意料。」  
杰拉德端着咖啡随阿隆索在二楼露台坐下。前方是一望无际的大海和蓝天，海和天在更远的地方交汇于一体。天空晴朗得没有一丝云彩，唯一的点缀是时不时飞来飞去的海鸥。女人穿着花哨的比基尼享受着阳光的洗礼，孩童踢着不知从哪里来的皮球。硕大的椰子树安静地站在那里，风偶尔伸出她的手弹奏出刷刷的乐曲。这是一个无所事事的下午，静谧和喧嚣相处的那么合适，世间万物好似各就其位各司其职般独立又共生。  
「阳光海岸果然名副其实。」杰拉德推了推墨镜。  
「这里只是其中最平凡的一段，其他城镇的沙滩更美。」阿隆索抿了一口咖啡，「Steven，你为什么会来马拉加？」  
「学校官网上的分校简介中她紧挨着马德里，度假的话海滨城市没有什么理由不来。况且…还有圣周。」杰拉德向靠近阿隆索的侧边倾了倾身子，「其实这个问题应该由我来问，你又为什么会来马拉加？」  
「在马德里时我是临时工，只签了三个月的工作合同。合同还没到期学校就提供给我成为正式员工的机会，不过要来马拉加。」阿隆索同样转过身面对杰拉德，「我挺想在南方生活一段时间，于是就来了。」  
「在这里生活总是件挺幸福的事情吧？」杰拉德恢复之前的坐姿，若有所指地说，「Luisa真是幸运。」  
「Luisa？」阿隆索突然轻笑起来，「我不知道你听说了些什么，所见都不一定是事实，更何况耳闻？」他察觉到杰拉德隔着墨镜瞟了他一眼，随即继续说道，「她是我在这认识的第一个同事，年纪相仿爱好相像，」阿隆索这时候坐了起来，「而且我们是同一类人。」  
杰拉德不明白何谓阿隆索口中的「同一类人」，他喝了一口咖啡，细细品味躲藏在香甜之中的苦涩，她若隐若现又绵长不断，他觉得这味道就像阿隆索一样，虽然近在咫尺，却不太真实。  
紧随而来的是一段冗长的沉默。双方只是喝着咖啡晒着太阳，时间的流淌与否此时显得无足轻重。  
突然杰拉德像是想通了什么，放下咖啡杯也坐了起来，「Xabi，这个问题也许不该问，若有冒犯…」  
「你为什么又说起了英语？」阿隆索插嘴道。  
「为了锻炼你的英语听力。」杰拉德不甘示弱地反驳。阿隆索知道这轻松调侃不过是为了掩盖真实的情绪。他看见杰拉德长吸了一口气，手从舒展的形态变成紧紧地攥成一个拳，「同一类人是指，gay吗。」  
「不。」阿隆索未经任何思考脱口而出。杰拉德听到这个答案后认命般地叹了口气，五指慢慢松开失去了生机，他甚至觉得双手是多余的，如何摆放都觉得太过刻意。  
墨镜背后的阿隆索没有忽略这些细枝末节的动作，在杰拉德彻底丧失活力之前开口说道，「确切而言是…没有限制。」  
杰拉德没有回答，但阿隆索知道这个答案已经另他满意。他已恢复了之前生机盎然的模样。  
「也许你也是？你和Sylvia走得很近。」阿隆索微笑着提问。  
「我对异性没有兴趣。」杰拉德回答的时候没有任何表情。  
「幸好我不是异性。」海鸥的叫声盖过了阿隆索的低声呢喃，杰拉德侧过身试图寻找那句话在空气中留下的痕迹。他又想到了咖啡的苦涩，存在和不存在的界限在阿隆索周围是模糊的。然后他看见阿隆索也转过身。烈日已收起了她的恣意，换上了柔和的基调，尽管戴着墨镜，杰拉德仍感觉四目交接之处的温度比刚刚更加炙热。  
「西班牙的咖啡怎么样。」这时候阿隆索突然不着边际地发问，他摘下墨镜放在咖啡杯旁。  
「我很喜欢。」杰拉德有些悻悻地回答。  
阿隆索决定忽略杰拉德的失意，他站了起来，走到杰拉德身旁，「那西班牙的人，你喜欢吗。」没给杰拉德反应的时间他便摘下杰拉德的墨镜放到一旁，俯身吻上了杰拉德的唇，原本打算浅尝辄止的轻吻却令电流窜进整根脊髓，意识不再是控制行动的主要原因。他感觉杰拉德的手勾上了他的脖子，于是几乎下意识地抬起撑在躺椅扶手两边的手抓紧杰拉德的领口，让他和躺椅分离摔进自己的怀抱，另一只手撩起杰拉德的衣服下摆，悄悄钻了进去重重地捏了一下对方的腰。吃痛的杰拉德不由得张了张嘴。  
吻的两个主人没有分开彼此的意思，一次又一次试探性的深入渐渐变成一场持久的拉锯战。杰拉德终于从阿隆索嘴里尝出了寻觅已久咖啡的苦涩香味，她不再恍惚飘渺，而是真实有力地散落在他的味蕾上，带着不容置疑的紧迫。这时杰拉德的手机不适时宜地响了起来，他无奈地推开了阿隆索，看了眼手机，「是Sylvia。」然后稳了稳气息按下了接听键，「有什么事吗？」  
阿隆索有些嫉妒。杰拉德和Sylvia交谈时显得神采奕奕、神情自然。而他在自己面前时，虽说不上全然紧张，但两人之间总有那么一小根几乎可以忽略不计的弦紧绷着。阿隆索想过无视却发现不可能，它是白纸上微乎其微的一个小黑点，正因如此才格外碍眼。  
「Sylvia说明天6点半出发。」杰拉德放下手机对阿隆索说道。  
「只有…你们两个？」阿隆索问完有些后悔，他对自己有些生气，这一股莫名涌出的情绪他甚至不想去定义，只知道这和以往任何一种感情都有所不同。  
「还有Lukas和Jørgen。」  
落霞染红了地中海，沙滩上的人群早已散去，落日只在海平面微微露出脑袋，风不知何时起开始吹不停歇。午后剧场正式宣告落幕。  
「你们不应该说英语。」阿隆索看了看身后的夕阳。「早点回去吧，明天还要早起。我送你出门。」  
阿隆索和杰拉德在沉默中下楼。中止的亲吻让原本两人之间迂回曲折的尴尬变得直截了当。无声的默契大抵也算是种默契，谁也不愿率先开口将其打破。  
直到出了门口阿隆索才指了指隔壁说道，「下午我所说的有房出租就是这栋。」  
「恩，我知道。」杰拉德拿出口袋里的钥匙在阿隆索眼前晃了晃，阿隆索觉得这叮叮当当的声音略显急促，像是有什么令人惊心的事即将破壳而出。然后他听到杰拉德开口说：「从今天开始我们就是邻居了，Xabi。」


	5. We Are Not Strangers.

5\. We Are Not Strangers.

星期五晚上阿隆索迎来了失眠。杰拉德走时忘了拿他的墨镜，阿隆索将它擦净放在床头柜上。他躺在床上闭上双眼，杰拉德的脸却在他的脑海里固执不肯离开。和杰拉德单独相处真是一件危险的事，倘若不是在户外阿隆索不能保证能像刚才那样理智。阿隆索难得一见地在这类事情上需要理智的帮忙。  
你完蛋了。阿隆索在一天内第二次这样告诉自己。

星期六早起是件麻烦的事。Lukas却执意早去，用他的原话是：这样才能收获更美丽的风景。Lukas是这次周末短途游的总策划，从租车、门票预订、到餐厅选择，简直无所不能。Sylvia对此的评价是：度假也不忘带上工作的脑袋。  
除了Lukas精神饱满之外，剩下三人都哈欠连天。  
「导航有时不太准确。」Lukas不信任地看着导航仪。  
「没关系，我有这个。」坐在副驾驶位置的Sylvia摇了摇手中的地图。  
杰拉德感觉身旁的Jørgen意味不明地笑了一下。「你不觉得他们两个…？」  
「提前祝福他们。」杰拉德应付完Jørgen便阖上了双眼。五点三刻起床对于休假来说有些早得过分。昨天没有顺利入眠地并非只有阿隆索一人，杰拉德也辗转反侧。杰拉德从阿隆索身上没有获得足够的信息。阿隆索将自己拉近又将自己推离，他弄不清事情的原委。他明白这并非自己想要，又说不上来自己到底想要什么。在新的住处醒来的那一刻杰拉德还有些恍惚。出门路过阿隆索家时杰拉德抬头看了一眼露台。天色漆黑，路灯绽放着她所有的光，试图点亮昨日鲜活的场景。  
发生在昨天的都留在了昨天。

八点二十顺利到达目的地。一行人在阿兰布拉宫*入口处的小餐馆食过简易早餐，Lukas则忙着在售票处咨询网上预订如何现场取票。  
「我们不用排队了。」Lukas拿着四张票得意洋洋地走进餐厅。杰拉德望了一眼售票处，排队 的人群逐渐多了起来。他听见Lukas继续说着：「阿兰布拉宫，摩尔人在西班牙最后的狂欢。她孤独地耸立在格拉纳达的上空，见证了历史的更替。每年来参观她的人络绎不绝，同一场次仅限400人。提前买票是明智的。」  
Sylvia卷了卷手中的地图，敲了敲Lukas的脑袋，「就你知道的多。」

阿兰布拉宫所在处可以眺望整个格拉纳达，更远之处是内华达雪山。参观完阿兰布拉宫后一行人下山去格拉纳达市中心。按照Lukas的指示找到了今天所要居住的青年旅社，放下并不多的行李，又随着Lukas找到了「格拉纳达十大最受欢迎餐厅」之一。一顿美餐之后，Jørgen建议徒步浏览整座城市。  
格拉纳达有别于临海的马拉加，是一座住在群山中的城市。市中心道路狭窄崎岖不平，不过并没有妨碍安达卢西亚人的热情，街上随处可见卖艺的艺人。或弹奏吉他，或表演弗拉明戈，或当场作画。整座城市更像是格拉纳达大学的大校区，来自世界各地的游客（和学生）则是这座城市最好的点缀。  
晚饭过后回到青旅，一行人住在一间四人间内。杰拉德看到Lukas跟Sylvia小声嘀咕了些什么，后者便随着Lukas出了房门。和杰拉德一起留在房内的Jørgen神秘地说道：「我猜待会会有一些事情发生。」  
无人打扰的杰拉德躺在床上，思绪却飞到了130公里以外的马拉加。阿隆索正像病毒一样在他的大脑里扩散，挥之不去。他拿出手机给阿隆索发了一条消息。  
-「没有墨镜在格拉纳达举步维艰。」  
-「在我这。」  
-「我明天来拿，晚安。」  
-「晚安。」  
一个半小时之后Lukas和Sylvia回到了青年旅社，两人的状态与往日没有什么不同，区别只是从一前一后出门到手牵着手并排回房间。  
Jørgen朝杰拉德眨了眨眼，「西班牙语恭喜怎么说来着？」杰拉德无奈地白了一眼Jørgen对着两人说道：「Felicidades!」。  
不知道这座城市究竟有什么魅力能促成良缘，杰拉德想，大概安达卢西亚的城市都具备某种难以言喻的魅力。

第二天吃过午饭后便启程回马拉加。杰拉德回到家放下行李冲了个热水澡，换上衬衫牛仔裤，下楼走到隔壁。他决定要回自己的墨镜。  
阿隆索听到门铃响起，猫眼里是杰拉德略显疲惫的脸。  
「你怎么知道我刚回家。」阿隆索边开门边说道。  
「我只是来试一下运气。」杰拉德顺着阿隆索所指的方向走过去坐在了沙发上。  
「我的墨镜？」  
「在卧室，你等下。」阿隆索说完便急忙上楼，墨镜依然安静地躺在床头柜上。阿隆索一瞬间有些不舍。如果抓不住杰拉德，那么抓住他的东西大概也是一种纪念方式。  
「格拉纳达怎样？」阿隆索把墨镜交还给杰拉德，他坐进了沙发的另一端。  
杰拉德接过墨镜装进镜盒，「历史感和多元化的交融，沧桑和活力的混合。一座生生不息的城市。阿兰布拉宫真是让人叹为观止。」  
阿隆索点点头道：「人类建筑史不可忽略的一笔。穆斯林文化在安达卢西亚留下的最辉煌的证据。所以你喜欢？」  
「不太一样的魅力。唯一的缺点，游客真的太多。」杰拉德略有不满般皱了皱眉。阿隆索很喜欢观察杰拉德的细微表情，因为如果你不仔细观察的话，杰拉德似乎没有什么情绪。  
然后他看到杰拉德的眉头锁得更深了一些，眼睛也带上了不坚定的神采。他不明白造成这一系列动作的原因。刚想用「想喝点什么」打破这种沉寂的时候他听见杰拉德说：「我给你带了礼物。」  
阿隆索歪了歪脑袋，他没有看见除了墨镜盒之外杰拉德还带了别的东西。  
「在格拉纳达市区闲逛的时候遇到一个街头艺人，你给他一些钱他便给你写东西。」杰拉德从口袋里拿出一张对折了的纸，「这是他写给我的话，我觉得很适合你。」  
「谢谢。」阿隆索接过字条，打开，上方写着「有光便有影，两者之间没有明显的界限。」他抬头疑惑地看了看杰拉德，后者耸耸肩解释道：「我也不知道为什么，只是觉得很适合你。」  
阿隆索只觉得他和杰拉德之间的界限也开始变得模糊不清。不光如此，他对杰拉德的感觉，杰拉德对他的感觉，一切都是混沌交织。阿隆索处事向来果断明确，他不是讨厌模糊不清只是不想在多余的地方浪费时间。而现在，在自己的家中客厅，杰拉德的气息和他的气息正缓慢融合成一种新的物质，他不明确自己是想要这种反应继续持续还是赶紧分开。阿隆索认为杰拉德靠得太近（事实是两人之前还隔着一个人的距离），他觉得自己的手脚发烫，胃在灼烧。  
「Casa Agustín的烤海鲜很有特色，尤其是烤沙丁鱼和烤扇贝。海鲜饭的香料由主厨特别调制，味道只此一家。现在出门的话也许能找到座位，一起吃晚饭好吗？走路15分钟。」阿隆索提出邀约。如果再不出去透透气的话，阿隆索不确定自己会不会因此疯掉。  
杰拉德默不作声地点了点头。

晚餐过后两人在海边散步。月光映在海上形成一道道粼粼的波光，四月的海风吹来依旧微凉，海浪追逐着沙滩发出巨大的唰唰声，海天交接处是一片深不见底的黑。不知不觉间已走到了杰拉德的家门口。  
「来我家坐坐吗？」杰拉德问道。  
「好。」  
杰拉德拿出钥匙打开大门。「二楼。」随后杰拉德打开了另一道门。「把门关上。」杰拉德对在其身后的阿隆索说道。  
阿隆索轻轻地推上门，没有注意到杰拉德的行踪。他突然感觉到一个身影没有犹豫重重地压了上来。随之而来的是落在唇上热烈的亲吻。杰拉德粗糙地叩开阿隆索的双唇，舌头不容分说地侵占住西班牙人的口腔。阿隆索则非常配合地张大嘴巴，方便杰拉德的肆虐。  
一吻完毕后杰拉德靠在阿隆索的肩上，后者也正大口喘着气，杰拉德把嘴靠近到阿隆索耳边低语道：「这是前天的延续。」  
「Steven，你还没带我参观过你的住处。所以…」阿隆索的声音略带沙哑。「卧室是哪间？」  
杰拉德明白阿隆索接下来想要做什么，他看见阿隆索双眼里渐渐燃出了欲望。他走在前方，阿隆索紧跟其后。这一段几步之遥的距离阿隆索却走得异常缓慢，恢复一丝理智的他似乎觉得这样并不合适，他不想变成在马德里时各取所需的关系，这次他想要更多。  
杰拉德已先行走进了卧室，他回头看了阿隆索一眼。阿隆索在目光中读出了渴望，残存的理智立刻消散不见。他走进去，关上门，把杰拉德推倒在床上。动作一气呵成毫无拖沓。吻落在杰拉德额头、鼻子、脸颊、嘴唇、喉结，双手正努力和衬衫纽扣做着斗争。杰拉德喘息着同样解着阿隆索的纽扣。两个人配合地天衣无缝，没有一丝陌生。


	6. I Don't (Want to) Know.

6\. I Don't (Want to) Know.

七点二十的闹钟准时响起，杰拉德睁开双眼却发现阿隆索不在身边。他立刻条件反射般起床，赤脚找遍卫生间、厨房、客厅，没有一处有阿隆索的痕迹。  
杰拉德用冷水冲了冲脸，抽丝剥茧想要找到让他慌乱的原因。他感觉到心跳加快（也许只是突然起床的原因），呼吸急促。他像个弃妇般无力地靠在卫生间的墙上，沮丧和失望变成了他的面部纹路，爬上了整张脸。  
然后他用力晃了晃脑袋，试图不去在意阿隆索不告而别带给他的失落。他走到厨房，煮了杯咖啡。这次他只加了牛奶没有加糖——这是阿隆索的习惯。  
「好苦。」杰拉德自言自语。咖啡的苦味瞬间渗透进味蕾。他闭上双眼，这次的苦涩太过清晰，像一把锋利的剑划过口腔，刺开的伤口提醒着杰拉德一切的真实发生。太过直接的感受让他怀念起了几天前的若有似无。阿隆索总是这样，杰拉德想，他总是把距离拉近随后又推得更远。这个游戏一点也不好玩。  
「不好喝。」紧接着杰拉德便把余下的咖啡全部倒进了水池。他不喜欢不告而别，他不喜欢一篇没有句号的短文。他不喜欢阿隆索就这样不告而别，他不喜欢阿隆索写了长长短短的词句却没有收尾。  
纵然杰拉德心情糟糕，英国人严谨的生活习惯依然支撑着他洗漱干净穿戴完毕。随后他整理起了今天上课要用的文具，拿手机时看到了一条来自XabiES的未读消息。  
-「在路口等你，我开车。」  
然后杰拉德突然发现自己笑了，他无法控制这笑容的幅度，他只是拿着手机在那里笑个不停。他像是个十五六岁陷入恋爱的少女，被一个人的一句话而操控着面部表情，前一秒和后一秒之间的心情没有任何联系。他不关心前因后果，他只知道阿隆索并没有不告而别。

「他们说的没错，你果然有送学生上学的习惯。」杰拉德坐进副驾驶位边系着安全带边调侃道。  
「不，我只送我喜欢的学生。」  
「所以你喜欢她咯？」杰拉德转过头望着窗外似乎是自言自语。  
阿隆索把头转向右边，看到的却是杰拉德的后脑勺，他有些无奈又好笑地说道：「我不明白你的意思。」  
「听说你之前送过一个俄罗斯学生上学。」杰拉德终于把头转向前方。  
「那天我看见她在路边痛苦地捂着脚，出于好心送她上学。我只是在做一个好人。」阿隆索不确定要不要再说下去，但最终还是开口，「聊天发现她就住在我们附近，于是送她上学成了理所应当。当然后来…」阿隆索顿了顿，「的确有跟她约会过一次，感觉不太对也就没有进行下去。」  
杰拉德双眼注视着前方，好像刚才阿隆索说的与他并不相关（也许真的并不相关，他不知道）。  
「还想知道什么吗？」阿隆索见杰拉德没有反应，平静地问道。  
「恩。」杰拉德点了点头，「为什么你还不开车。」

星期一的第一节课学生们照例哈欠连天，只是在见到这节课的老师后全变成了正襟危坐。他走进教室，坐下，扫了一遍教室，然后将目光落在了杰拉德身上，说道：「这位同学我还没有见过。」随后便开始了自我介绍，「我是Miguel，但更喜欢别人叫我Miguelito。这样比较可爱不是吗。你呢？」  
「我叫Steven，这是我在这的第二个星期了。」  
「那么在我的课上你就叫Stevie了。」他把这个星期的课本递给杰拉德，「我有种感觉，我们两个有共同的兴趣爱好。」  
Sylvia在杰拉德的背后轻轻点了点头。  
在折磨人的两节Miguelito的课之后，全班学生都像刑满释放一般急匆匆地跑向楼下餐厅。  
「Lukas我找不到钱包了，你先走吧我马上就来。」杰拉德听见Sylvia对Lukas喊道。他整理了下桌面，拿着手机和钱包从座位上站起，便听到Sylvia悄声对他说：「Steven，我们能单独聊聊吗。」  
杰拉德只能坐了下来。  
「我看见你搭Xabi的车上课。」Sylvia开门见山。  
「很巧吧，我和他是邻居。」杰拉德转过头撞上Sylvia好奇的眼神。  
「仅仅只是这样？」Sylvia显然对这个答案不太满意。  
「不然？」杰拉德耸了耸肩表示不解。  
Sylvia难得一见地落寞起来，她将目光从杰拉德身上移开，望向教室的窗户，假装研究起了窗外的风景，安静不过持续了两秒钟杰拉德便听到Sylvia缓缓开口：「在格拉纳达时Lukas跟我聊了很多。他不明白为什么我一直主动对你示好，他甚至觉得我喜欢的是你而不是他。我跟他说，你给我的感觉就像我共同长大的一个好朋友，我们最后上了同一所大学。他因为一些事而放弃了自己的生命。」说完Sylvia将视线从远方挪到杰拉德的身上，杰拉德突然觉得坐立难安，「Lukas所不知道的是，我的那位友人是一个gay。在大学时不知为何突然备受欺凌得不到认同继而患上了忧郁症。连在荷兰这么开放的国度也还是有那么多这样的人遭受着不公平的待遇。我突然觉得这个世界并没有自己想象中美好。我决定休学也是因为他的缘故，那个学校那片土地对我而言有难言的恐惧。」  
杰拉德感觉他和Sylvia之间的空气停止了流动，周遭安静得只剩下自己的心跳声。他未曾想过有人会舍弃那些闪烁其辞，如此单刀直入地提起这个话题。虽说现如今这并不是一个有多禁忌的议题，但多少还是有些让杰拉德感到不适。  
「所以我想再问你一次，仅仅只是这样吗？」  
杰拉德听完Sylvia的提问后无奈地扶额，一时之间双方没有言语，然后杰拉德下定决心般长舒了一口气，他没有看向Sylvia，只是盯着眼前的桌子，说道：「也许仅仅只是这样。也许不是。我不知道。」  
Sylvia从座位上站了起来，她拍了拍杰拉德的背，便离开了教室。杰拉德坐在空无一人的教室里眼前全是阿隆索的身影。他想到星期五露台上阿隆索突如其来的热吻，想到中断后阿隆索若无其事地送他出门，想到昨天阿隆索热情的反馈，想到阿隆索落在他额头、鼻子、脸颊、嘴唇、喉结上的吻，想到阿隆索注视他时候的眼神，想到他们十指紧扣，想到他们肌肤相贴，想到今天阿隆索的不告而别，想到阿隆索开车时专注的表情。  
杰拉德想到相处时的每一个细节，他却想不明白这些细节的含义。或许这些动作的主人没有任何含义，只是顺势而为。杰拉德想了太久，脑子昏沉双腿沉重。  
一阵上课铃声打破了这段念想，将杰拉德拉回了现实，杰拉德发现不知何时同学们都已纷纷回到他们的座位上，他却对此毫无感知。  
第三第四节是阿隆索的课。杰拉德看见阿隆索踏入这个教室，入座、点名、讲课、提问、解答、写板书。眼前的阿隆索和脑海中的阿隆索渐渐交叠在一起，这让杰拉德有些无所适从。他深吸了一口气，试图让自己集中注意力。这一举动吸引了阿隆索的注意，然而他只是随意瞥了一眼，并没有在杰拉德身上做过多的停留。杰拉德发现自己因为阿隆索的毫不在意甚至有些恼怒。他低下头告诉自己说，我才不会去介意。随后他便摆出了一副好好听课的模样。  
杰拉德感觉自己等了半个世纪，终于等到了他期盼的下课铃。阿隆索没有散课的意愿，他在获得全班同学的注意后说道：「下课前有一个通知，明天不上课，9点在市中心集合，我们去参观圣周前各个教堂的准备情况。这会是段很有趣的经历。」

因为学生下课的时间和老师下班的时间不相重合，杰拉德便一个人回家（他甚至觉得这样更好）。回到家中的杰拉德依然心不在焉，吃过简易午饭后他决定去海滩晒日光浴，他的目光却时不时地扫过阿隆索家的大门。最后直到天色渐渐暗沉，海滩的人潮慢慢散去，阿隆索家依然没有任何动静。  
杰拉德觉得今天糟透了。他拿起铺在沙滩上的浴巾，抖了抖上面的沙石。他望了一眼阳光海岸的蓝天大海波浪椰树，一时间觉得这名字并不与现实相符。  
回到家后他立刻去冲了个澡，想睡一觉来忘记今天的心烦意乱。他感受到水滴浇在他身上的热度，又一次想到了阿隆索落在他身上各处的吻。他突然觉得自己浑身燥热，全身上下暗涌着一股难以名状的欲望，阿隆索的脸在他眼前逐渐变得更为清晰，杰拉德伸了伸手，像是要抓住一些什么。  
这是一次发泄，一次关于欲望、混乱、纠结、难堪、模糊不清的集体发泄。杰拉德忽然放下了今天所有缠绕着他感官的不明情绪。他只是累。很累。  
洗完澡杰拉德便来到卧室，他发现床头柜上手机的绿灯正忽明忽暗。是一条来自XabiES的未读消息。  
-「八点三刻在老地方等你。」  
杰拉德看着这条消息又一次不可遏制地笑了起来。他好像陷入了一种不自知的怪圈，他不知道自己为何而烦躁，也不知道自己愉悦的原因。他只是任由情绪牵动着他，没有去探究背后的真相。也许是他不想，抑或是他不愿。他不知道，他现在什么都不知道。  
但杰拉德知道自己今晚一定能睡个好觉。


	7. Confusion in Chaos.

7\. Confusion in Chaos.

第二天八点三刻杰拉德准时出现，阿隆索早已在等在路口。杰拉德没有意识到情况与昨日有何不同，他熟练地走到副驾驶位置拉开车门，抬头却望见一张熟悉的脸。  
「Hola, Steven.」带着笑意的女声在耳边响起。  
杰拉德刹那间有些恍惚，他甚至怀疑了自己认错了车辆，在确定驾驶位坐的的确是阿隆索之后便打消了这个念头。他定了定神，朝副驾驶位上的棕发女子开口道：「Hola, Luisa.」  
杰拉德关上车门有些不自然地走向汽车后座。尽管这位「不速之客」的到来打断了起床之后所有的好心情，他却不能表现出任何不满。Luisa是一位年轻优雅的女子，她看上去跟阿隆索如此般配。他们之间的交流和互动显得那么随意又自然。「我们是同一类人。」杰拉德又想到阿隆索在露台上讲的那句话。这句话带来了有关那天的一切记忆，阿隆索主动挑起的话端，主动发出的邀请，主动覆上的嘴唇。杰拉德突然觉得自己像掉入陷阱而不自知的困兽，阿隆索将他捕获，阿隆索可以将任何人捕获。他摇下车窗，飞驰的汽车带进来的冷空气让他似乎不那么在意眼前的场景。  
专心开车的阿隆索没能发现杰拉德这一系列细微的变化，只是隐约觉得周遭的氛围毫无缘由地变得有些压抑。他忽然想到杰拉德向Luisa问过好之后再没有说过一句话——他都没有和自己打招呼，于是他想把话题转移到杰拉德的身上：「Steven, 」他在后视镜里发现杰拉德的目光从窗外移向了前方，脸上略带不愿承认的不满，一时间找不到合适的语句将对话进行，他慌乱地顿了一顿，轻吸了一口气开口道：「今天我们和Luisa的班级一起参观。Luisa是马拉加土生土长的本地人，对圣周的安排和教堂的特色比我这种外乡人了解更多。」  
阿隆索看到后排座位上的英国人不动声色地点了点头，他依然没有开口说话。  
「Steven，你有什么特别想了解的吗？」Luisa似乎也察觉出了二人之间的微妙，甜美的声音插入了这无声的窘迫。  
「听说Antonio Banderas每年这个时候都会回马拉加抬…」杰拉德在漫长的静默之后终于开口，他不知道这个词的正确说法，于是做了个抬东西的动作，然后问道：「这是真的吗？」。  
「Trono*, 在马拉加我们称其为trono。」Luisa微笑回答道，「这的确是事实，有一次我有幸在游行队伍中见到了他。」  
去往市中心的路程不长不短。停完车后杰拉德说了声谢谢便提前下车，同学们早就在集合点等候。Sylvia和Lukas对杰拉德热情地打起了招呼，Jørgen因身体不适缺席了此次活动。杰拉德对着这对恋人微笑起来，仿佛忘记了刚才的不快，暗暗却想没了那个病怏怏的挪威人今天注定形单影只。几分钟后阿隆索和Luisa便出现在众人面前。  
「Atención, por favor**.」交头接耳的众人在听到Luisa的声音后放下了与彼此的交谈，「我们先就近参观一个教堂，然后去吃早饭，随后再进行参观，大家有什么疑惑吗？」  
「有」，人群中有人喊道，「早饭吃什么？」

行程正如Luisa安排一般有条不紊的进行。  
这是杰拉德（也是大部分学生）第一次见到如此壮观的圣像，玛利亚的面部表情带着对受难耶稣的怜悯和悲愁。旁边的耶稣像较小，展示了圣经中的某个场景。每个教堂都有其特色的圣母及名字，教堂的神职人员为同学们讲述了圣像描述的场景和有关圣母玛利亚的含义，以及圣周游行时该关注的重点。  
「我们教堂的配色最好看，」神职人员说着拿出玛利亚的小卡片分发给各位，「星期二，我们的游行在星期二。」  
马拉加市区的道路狭窄曲折，稍不留神就会迷路。Luisa向大家介绍了几个游行时的最佳观摩点。「都是经验之谈，你们不会后悔。」她说。  
行程的最后一站是一家躲在小巷子里的教堂，这是Luisa接受洗礼的地方。她显然对此教堂非常熟知，好像也认识大多数在教堂里为了圣周而自愿在这帮忙的居民。正因如此，教堂破例让大家参观存放历代圣周用品的博物馆。  
所谓的博物馆不管是教堂二层一个小小的房间。但这个迷你博物馆里的陈列品却凝聚了千百年来马拉加人对上帝、对玛利亚的虔诚和奉献，是一代又一代人的贡献和结晶。在这个简陋的地方甚至可以感受到几百年的时间不露声色地从身边流逝。  
「Steven，」杰拉德背后传来Luisa的声音，「是不是很震撼？」  
「对，因为你很难想象这么华丽精致的披风一针一线由人工亲手缝制，更不用说那些巧夺天工的饰品，诸如头饰、手杖了，就连十字架每家教堂都有自己的特色。」杰拉德眯着眼睛赞许地看着眼前的工艺品，安达卢西亚人民对宗教的热诚将他感染，这不只是一个摆放旧物品的仓库，而是一个存放信仰和力量的地方。  
「我很高兴你能喜欢，」Luisa接着杰拉德的话说道，「你应该感谢Xabi，这都是他的主意。昨天非拉着我来联系教堂、策划行程，看起来忙了一下午是值得的。」  
「同样也感谢你，Luisa。」杰拉德左转望向另一件披风，暗红的绒布上镶着细致的金边，里面同样是金色的花纹，纽扣由真金打造，年代久远有些发暗。杰拉德慢慢品味着所有细节，余光却飘到了在右侧的阿隆索。他正同Luisa班级的同学聊着天，向他们用简单的西语解释着各项物品的用处。  
他朝着阿隆索的方向轻声默念了一句谢谢。  
参观完这个教堂之后阿隆索宣布今天的校外实践课程解散，杰拉德拒绝了Sylvia和Lukas共进午餐的邀约，他在圣像前瞻仰了更久的时间。  
「Steven，一起去吃午饭好吗？」耳边响起了阿隆索的声音。  
「Luisa也去吗？」杰拉德依旧维持着刚才的姿势。  
这个问题击开了困扰阿隆索一早上的迷惑。他只觉得杰拉德今天沉默得可怕，身为老师的他不能时时刻刻都去细究杰拉德的一言一行，只有在一起吃早饭时才静下心观察杰拉德的表情。但隔开一个桌子和Sylvia及Lukas坐在一起的杰拉德让这件事更为困难。阿隆索看不真切，但杰拉德好像言谈自然。他没有发现什么不对劲，只是觉得越靠近杰拉德，那根弦便比往时更紧绷。阿隆索没有期待这个问题的到来，这个提问让他以轻地几乎听不见的声音倒吸了一口凉气，然后阿隆索的嗓子慢慢地恢复了它应尽的责任：「不，只有我们两个。」

下午的太阳总是太过耀眼，连尴尬都好似随着骄阳热情的光而消失殆尽。侍者在默契的无言形成之前端上了餐具、面包和两瓶啤酒。  
「这家店提供的啤酒是Alhambra牌，和格拉纳达的阿兰布拉宫一个名字。」阿隆索指了指刚被侍者放在桌上的啤酒。  
「这很有趣，」杰拉德拿起酒瓶喝了一口，「喝下去时较之一般啤酒更平和，实际上却更猛烈。」杰拉德说这句话的时候看着阿隆索的眼睛，他似乎想告诉阿隆索一些什么，又好像想从对方的眼神里读出一些什么，但这些最终都被证明是徒劳无功。杰拉德拿起面包将视线转至脚下，逗起了地上的鸽子。  
「Steven，我和Luisa只是朋友。」阿隆索咽下一口啤酒。  
「没有跟我解释的必要。」杰拉德的视线依然停留在鸽子的身上。  
然后杰拉德感觉到阿隆索的皮鞋蹭上了他的脚踝，随即一路向上慢慢摩挲到小腿，他突然觉得全身上下每一个细胞都被点燃，渐渐烧了起来。当然杰拉德只把这怪罪于啤酒。  
「Xabi，我们在户外。」杰拉德抬起头用眼神示意阿隆索将动作停止。  
「只有这样才能让你将注意力从鸽子转移到我这个大活人身上。」阿隆索收回自己的脚，面带笑意，脸上泛着喝完酒后的红晕。  
「你是正确的。」杰拉德看着对面的西班牙人咽下又一口啤酒，突起的喉结随着啤酒的流动缓慢蠕动。太阳的光、阿隆索的动作、逐渐涣散的眼神…他觉得这一切都性感的要命。杰拉德抓起酒瓶咕咚咽下一大口，这个男人轻易就可以攻破他的理智，他未曾奋起战之早已缴械投降。你可真是太糟糕了，杰拉德心想。  
「你在想什么？」是阿隆索酒后略带低沉的声音。  
「我听Luisa说今天的活动是你的主意。」杰拉德逼着自己用冷静的声音回答。  
「对。」阿隆索回答的时候有些不自信，他不知道今天的安排是否能让杰拉德满意。他记得在露台时问杰拉德选择马拉加的原因，杰拉德（在他看来）特别强调了圣周。星期一的时候突然想到也许能安排一次这样的课外活动，便求救了Luisa这个本地人。直到今天早上阿隆索还在和Luisa讨论圣周有关的话题，想做好万全的准备。他没有想到出现副驾位置上的Luisa会给杰拉德带来困扰，他觉得杰拉德似乎有些不信任自己所说的只是朋友的言论。杰拉德的反应让他有些慌乱。原本好似找到了所有事情的真正开端，却只发现那是另一条岔路。更可笑的是，这条岔路由他自己亲自开垦。  
「谢谢你Xabi，」杰拉德前倾啄了啄阿隆索的唇（他不能克制自己不这么做），「我一直都很期待圣周。」  
如果不是杰拉德又一次低下头去逗鸽子的话，或许他会发现阿隆索的双眼里浸出了一丝泪水。


	8. Trip and Trap.

8\. Trip and Trap.

星期四下午杰拉德在阿隆索家吃午饭，西班牙人下厨给英国人做了巴斯克特色Pintxo，午饭过后照例煮了咖啡在露台晒太阳。阿隆索提出了周末去隆达的建议，杰拉德欣然同意。两人之间沉默时的尴尬逐渐向柔软过渡，它不再锋利突兀，边缘锐利的尖刺正慢慢消失，变成光滑的表面，就快能完全融合进整个场景了。事态正在往好的方面发展，阿隆索暗自告诉自己。

周六九点准时出发。杰拉德在确定副驾驶没有人后拉开车门坐下，他系好安全带，对未知的旅程充满着渴望。音响里放着Coldplay的专辑，杰拉德随着音乐不自觉地扭动起了身体。  
「Xabi，为什么提议去隆达？」在曲和曲的间隙中杰拉德见缝插针地问道。  
「打开你面前的储物箱，」阿隆索说这话时眼睛依然注视着前方的路况。杰拉德从储物箱中拿出一本海明威的《午后之死》，「书签所在的那一页就是答案。」  
「Death in the Afternoon,」杰拉德念出封面上的书名，「英文原版。」  
「恩，为了考B2.」  
【… is Ronda. That is where you should go if you ever go to Spain on a honeymoon or if you ever bolt with anyone. The entire town and as far as you can see in any direction is romantic background… If a honeymoon or an elopement is not a success in Ronda, it would be as well to start for Paris and commence making your own friends*.】   
杰拉德看着第41页上的英文，此刻觉得自己并不了解自己的母语。他们俩既不是度蜜月也不需要私奔，这也许只是生性奔放的西班牙人毫无理由的一场旅行。这么想着杰拉德突然轻松起来，这个周末和上个周末本质上没有任何不同，不过是与人外出不用自己开车做攻略放松的一次短途游。  
「所以我们是去度蜜月还是去私奔？」杰拉德调侃道。  
「你想要这是什么？」红灯时阿隆索转头看向右边的杰拉德，今天的杰拉德异常放松。这个周末的起始看起来并不赖。  
阿隆索期待中杰拉德的回答没有到来，取而代之的是长时间的沉默。这个问题好像触动了什么开关，那些锋利的刺又开始蠢蠢欲动，努力想撑破表面刺进车内的空间。  
「你想要这是什么，」阿隆索的右手放开操纵杆，向右侧延伸出去握住了杰拉德的左手，他轻轻地捏了一下，没有感受到对方的拒绝，「就是什么。」  
于是瞬间，那些刺不再躁动，不再叫嚣。那道横在彼此之间看不见摸不着的隔阂好似被击碎了一个支撑点，其余的墙体随之轰然倒塌。阿隆索似乎看到了这过程中腾起的滚滚烟尘，画面暂时因为尘灰而不太清晰，但他相信静止后会变得更为清透明亮。  
「Xabi，窗外风景好美。」杰拉德回握住阿隆索的手，西班牙人脸上露出了难以察觉的微笑。  
这个周末也许都不会赖。

到达目的地后，两人首先放下行李、解决了早餐问题。之后阿隆索带杰拉德游览起了隆达。  
隆达有着西班牙最古老的斗牛场，斗牛场外是上个世纪50年代知名斗牛士Antonio Ordoñez的雕像。沿着斗牛场前方的小路前行，周遭是扑面而来的绿色枝条及玫红色花卉。穿过公园，就来到了隆达最佳观测点之一的峭壁边。  
隆达是站立在悬崖上的城市，整座城镇被一条峡谷一分为二。靠近峭壁边的白色房子像是随时要倒塌下来似的，但它们看起来并不在意这些，因为脚下便是放牛羊的草地，好像可以接住倾下的所有；周边则是山峦环绕，没有倾略性，像巨大的手臂拥抱着这座小城。  
杰拉德双手倚靠围栏看着眼前的风景，目所及处是一片绿意盎然。亭子里有卖艺的艺人，他拉着大提琴，声音回响在空旷的群山里，天际中，悬崖边。阿隆索走近他，拿出几个硬币，请他为他们演奏一曲。  
短暂的停顿后音乐声随之响起，阿隆索走向依然在远眺的杰拉德，他慢慢地靠近，不想打扰这片安宁。他伸出双臂环住了眼前的英国男人，随后感觉到怀里的人身体突然变得僵硬之后渐渐放松。他将头靠在杰拉德的肩膀上，浅吻了对方的颈项。  
「Xabi，」阿隆索听到杰拉德带着笑意的声音，「风景真的很美。」

隆达是一座小城，三个小时便浏览完了所有景点徒步了整个市区。午餐在街旁的小酒馆里吃了以物美价廉著称的tapas。餐后杰拉德提议回酒店休息。  
二人所住的房间带着一个不大不小的阳台，杰拉德端着酒店提供的红茶坐在阳台上欣赏脚底下的隆达。从这可以看到链接峡谷两端的新桥，峡谷深不见底，在这座城市划开了一条分界线。杰拉德喝下一口红茶，将茶杯放在阳台的桌上。他突然感觉到身后炙热的目光。回过头，发现阿隆索靠着阳台门正专注地望向他。  
杰拉德抬起头，迎向西班牙人的眼神。  
对上目光的两人并没有过多言语。杰拉德从座位上站起，阿隆索走上前，一手搂住杰拉德的腰，一手扣过杰拉德的后脑勺，便吻了上去。没有小心翼翼的试探，只有长驱直入的坚决。两人难舍难分，直到一起倒在靠近阳台的小床上。  
他们解开对方的衣衫，亲吻彼此的肌肤。激烈中带着温柔，刺激中夹杂平和，霸道中混含脆弱。杰拉德感觉阿隆索离自己近了一点，又近了一点，下一秒不会被推开，他也再不会逃离。  
过后两人相拥着一起沉沉睡去。  
不知是谁率先醒来，肚子也开始咕咕叫了起来。阿隆索已经选定了今晚用餐的餐厅。打完电话确认后，两人穿戴整齐出门。  
「这家餐厅是第二个来隆达的原因，」阿隆索对身旁的杰拉德说道，「我认识他们的主厨，Leopoldo，手艺了得，在马拉加时我经常光顾他的餐厅。最近一次联系他告诉我他婚后来到了妻子的家乡隆达。你应该试一下他做的红酒烩牛尾。」  
刚进餐厅便收到了热情的欢迎，一个厨师模样的男子向他们走了过来。  
「Xabi，欢迎光临。」男子开口道。  
「Steven，这位便是我的朋友，主厨Leopoldo。」阿隆索介绍道。  
「所以这位是？」叫Leopoldo的男子再次开口。  
「如果我说是我男朋友，你信吗？」阿隆索戏谑地挑了挑眉。  
「哈哈哈，」Leopoldo大笑起来，拍了拍阿隆索的后背，「别逗啦Xabi，你小子也能安定下来？」然后他转向杰拉德，「是？」  
杰拉德觉得Leopoldo的笑声太过吵闹，让他失去了判断的能力。在此刻之前关于隆达的所有经历都是无法诉说的愉悦。它像是开满鲜花的花园，长满果树的农田，一切是鲜活而灵动的。只在霎那之间，鲜花凋谢，鲜果腐坏。世界从五颜六色只剩下黑白两色，从勃勃生机变到死气沉沉。杰拉德觉得这一切有些滑稽。阿隆索从未明确表示过什么，从头到尾一丝一毫都只是他虚无的揣测。自己和他身边来来往往的男男女女并无差别，所有人都只是阿隆索的过客。他又想起那只困兽，在这场充斥着荷尔蒙的浪漫陷阱里越陷越深。杰拉德想逃脱出去却发现四周暗无天日。他被困住了，困住了，不仅被困在阿隆索的气息里，也被困在了自己的幻想和贪念里。  
不过是过客啊，杰拉德心想，所以你没有理由对他生气，你只能怪自己想要的太多。  
「我是Xabi的朋友，很高兴认识您。」杰拉德彬彬有礼地回答道。  
「别用您啦，用你就好。」主厨的声音在杰拉德听来依然刺耳，「我也很高兴认识你。」  
Leopoldo离开后二人由侍者带领着入座。  
坐下后阿隆索察觉出了一丝异常。他有些不太明白，为什么转瞬之间那些尖锐的刺像雨后春笋一样跃跃欲试地冒出了尖。他想要找出成因，却无处下手。杰拉德与之前没有差别，还是和自己高谈阔论，笑容满面。只是他好像又砌上了那堵不久之前倒下的墙，墙体慢慢变高，直到阿隆索再也看不见对方真实的脸。

晚餐后两人在街上无言地散步。阿隆索试图牵杰拉德的手却被后者巧妙地躲开。我们在户外是杰拉德的理由，对阿隆索而言这更像是借口。阿隆索不确定到底发生了什么，抑或是自己做错了什么。他讨厌自己患得患失的模样，但却不能克制住自己这样的心态。心动这件事阿隆索屡见不鲜，但像杰拉德这样，让他朝思暮想日夜不停地心动——他不想知道如何去确切定义，但他已经走到了这一步。  
两人闲逛到了酒店门口，因为第二天要看日出杰拉德便提议早早休息。两人进了房间后各自认领了一张床，留给阿隆索的是下午时他们一起酣睡的那张。  
「Steven，如果晚餐时我所说的或是Leopoldo所说的给你造成了困扰，我道歉。」阿隆索躺在床上，侧身转向杰拉德说道。  
「这没什么，Xabi。明天要看日出，我先睡了。」说完杰拉德转身背对阿隆索，关了床头灯。  
阿隆索看着杰拉德的背影无奈地关上床头灯，钻进了被窝。床上都是杰拉德和他在一起的气味。他好想伸手将杰拉德拥进怀里，他想念他们如此接近，想念他们有过的那么一小段不紧张的时间。被子里的气息已全然占据阿隆索的脑细胞，他深深地吸了一口气，似乎想将杰拉德固定在自己的记忆里。杰拉德、杰拉德、杰拉德，阿隆索的大脑好像再也装不进其他任何。他忽然觉得自己有可能会再一次失眠。

第二天两人早早起床等待日出。太阳闪着微弱的光从东边的群山中微微探出了脑袋，天空从近似黑色的深蓝逐渐被染成橘黄的一片。然后她突然红得象血，映在了连绵不绝的山峦上，映在了高险陡峭的峭壁上，映在了比肩接踵的白屋上，太阳的光照耀进隆达每一片最微不足道的土地。天一点一点地亮了起来，直到最后所有云的都不见了踪影。  
「圣周从今天开始。」阿隆索看着左手边的杰拉德说道。  
「那么我希望这个星期一切都会好转，我的疑惑都被解答。」杰拉德说话时望着的远方初生的太阳。  
阿隆索看着眼前的英国人，阳光正洒落在他的身上，在四周镀上了一层金黄。他一动不动地站在那里，专心致志地沉醉进了大自然贡献的美景，好像也就慢慢变成了景色的一部分。阿隆索的胃又开始翻滚，涌出了一股暖流，随着呼吸的频率穿透进他的每一个毛孔，让他觉得杰拉德根本挥之不去。他像是被这感觉一击即中，忽然间便下定了决心。

用完午餐后便驱车回家。一路上杰拉德闭眼小憩，阿隆索也便不再多言。  
一个半小时后顺利到达马拉加。阿隆索将车停在路边，两人走路回家。先到达的是阿隆索的屋子，杰拉德停下来说了声再见便欲前行。此时阿隆索突然伸出左手，拽住了杰拉德的右手手腕，由于惯性，杰拉德的身子向里偏了偏，转向了阿隆索。  
「Steven，」阿隆索没有发觉自己口吻里的不自信，但他无法忽略自己紧张的嗓音，「如果可以的话，我希望每天太阳升起时你都在我身边。」  
阿隆索像是等待被教师训斥的学生，即使海风带来的浪声那么巨大，他还是听到了自己渐渐加快的心跳声。杰拉德的无言让周遭一切声响都显得那么多余。短暂的几秒，却比在一起时的隆达更加漫长。  
杰拉德抬起左手，慢慢拨开缠绕在他右手手腕上的手指。风好似听懂了阿隆索的心声般刮得比刚才更加猛烈，它划开阿隆索的嘴角，呼啸着钻进他的心。他的心因此发出混沌不清的声音，声音一路往上徘徊进了他的脑子，嗡嗡嗡地一团乱。  
或许就像杰拉德的墨镜，只能在自己这里短暂停留，过后依旧要物归原主。  
阿隆索像是泄了气的皮球一般茫然无力，他看着杰拉德，想张嘴再说些什么喉咙却阻碍了他的发声。脖子再也支撑不住脑袋的重量，阿隆索重重地低下了头。  
「Xabi，」突然间杰拉德的声音在他的耳边响起，「我总得先回去拿洗漱用品和换洗衣物。」他猛地抬起头，看到杰拉德的嘴角扬起一个（他所认为）最合适的弧度，「在家等我？」  
风，停了。


	9. Not the End.

9\. Not the End.

圣周的马拉加与往常大有不同，来自全国各地甚至世界各地的人们都集聚到了这座西班牙南方的海滨城市。隆重的圣周游行从下午开始直到凌晨也不停歇。马拉加市区街道狭窄，游行队伍前进速度及其缓慢。主教堂是所有圣像的目的地。游行队伍由抬着十字架的领导人引导，除了抬圣像的教徒外，队伍中还有穿着各色过膝长袍、头戴又长又尖帽子的教徒和乐队。诡异的着装给游行更添加了一份神秘和庄重感。各个教堂的服装颜色不一，参加游行的人年龄跨度巨大，有些甚至是还在襁褓中婴儿。  
「这和我在圣塞巴斯蒂安所见的很不一样，」阿隆索看着游行队伍说道，「这里更像是一场盛大的节日。而且更具规模。」  
「但…这很让人震撼，不是吗？」杰拉德的目光和阿隆索朝着同一方向，「人们整齐划一的脚步，是为了将他们的圣像送到主教堂。他们有着一致的目标、共同的信仰。」  
「是啊，好像全城的人为了圣周都纷纷出力了。以懒散著称的南方人对待这个节日的认真程度让人瞠目结舌，」阿隆索边说着边将杰拉德的手攥得更紧，「Steven，你还没告诉我你为什么那么期待圣周？」  
他突然感觉到紧握着的杰拉德的手有一丝犹豫，于是他加重了手上的力气，「恩？」  
「我是天主教徒*。」  
「我也是**，」阿隆索的语气仍然波澜不惊，「所以为什么，我是指——为什么想放开我的手？」  
「也许这样是错的，神并不祝福我们。」  
「我不觉得现在是讨论这些的好时机。」  
「Xabi，我不为此羞耻。我只是…」杰拉德伸手摸了摸鼻梁，「我并不为自己的同性恋身份感到骄傲，尤其是现在。」  
「你只是看到这些而受到了刺激。」阿隆索将头转向杰拉德，「神爱世人，包括你，和我。」  
然而杰拉德仍旧一脸茫然，他既没有抓紧，也没有松开他牵着阿隆索的手。他尊重他的信仰，又无力改变自己的性向。他不得不承认这场游行让他感慨颇深。他看到了马拉加人对待信仰的虔诚，怀疑起了自己的态度是否太过轻浮。  
「我试着交过女朋友，不过只维持了两个星期。」杰拉德同样转向阿隆索，「很多东西无法改变，我仍不确定是否合理和正确。」  
游行的队伍就在此时停了下来。阿隆索放开了杰拉德的手，手心突如其来的冰凉让杰拉德有惊慌失措，马拉加四月的晚上依然带着凉意，尽管白天太阳炙热得可怕。阿隆索兀自冲到人群最前端，向游行队伍中的人说了些什么，而后他回来，手上却多了一样东西。  
「如果有人是同性恋，而能怀善心追寻上帝，我有何资格论断？」阿隆索将圣母玛利亚的卡片递给杰拉德。  
「什么？」  
「这是教皇说的。」阿隆索将手插进口袋，「我把你的担忧告诉了游行中的一位教徒，他给了我那张卡片并且这么告诉我。」  
杰拉德捏了捏被他放进口袋的玛利亚。两人双手插袋的动作持续到了此游行的终结。夜晚的寒意冻结了一刹那间气氛的焦灼，随后，它好像从未存在般消失了。  
   
两人沉默不语地走向了阿隆索的车。夜凉如水，月亮的光映在整座城市上显得格外温柔。与之形成强烈对比的则是身后马拉加人暂未停歇的狂欢，今天的游行尚未彻底截止。杰拉德有理由第二天翘课（通常在这种节日老师只是睁一只眼闭一只眼），但阿隆索没有任何理由第二天不上班。  
杰拉德依旧熟练地坐进副驾，阿隆索提醒他系好安全带。在发动汽车的那刻杰拉德却解开了它，阿隆索急忙熄火，随即英国男人的身体便覆了上来。这是一个突如其来的吻。阿隆索感觉到了嘴唇的冰凉和舌尖的温热，这矛盾的感觉让他想到眼前的月光和身后的狂欢。车内原本不大的空间因为氧气的稀薄更显局促。  
「我没有生气，」分开之后阿隆索踹着气说道，「你也不用向我证明任何东西。我尊重你的所有想法。」  
「Xabi，」不过杰拉德就像没有听到这番言语似的，他只是看着他的眼睛，「这只是我此时此刻，不对，这只是我无时无刻都想做的事。」  
然后这个英国男人换回最初的坐姿，他系上安全带，然而他的眼睛始终注视着左侧开车的男子。他又捏了捏口袋里的玛利亚，他知道阿隆索说的是对的。他只是看到了这些东西从而被其影响。他好像充满着畏惧，似乎一切不太妥当。但他不应将这些转移至阿隆索的身上，这并不是他该承受的。或许他应该承受，但绝不是在这个时间这个地点，也绝不是以这种方式。于是，杰拉德将手包住了阿隆索在操纵杆上的右手，他们再也没有分开。  
   
这是杰拉德在马拉加的最后一个星期，飞机定于星期日。这个星期对于杰拉德而言似乎很单调，内容除了上课学习之外好像只剩下了圣周游行和阿隆索。但仅仅只是这三项就足够让时间飞逝，尤其是最后一项。相处的时间总是不够多，就算杰拉德天天在阿隆索家过夜也无济于事，时间永远无情地走在你的前方。  
星期五杰拉德告别了他的老师同学，Lukas，Sylvia和Jørgen为他举办了告别晚宴，当然，所谓的告别晚宴不过是去外边胡吃海喝一餐。星期六晚上杰拉德和阿隆索没有打算将时间贡献给睡眠。他们像两个绝望的人饮鸩止渴般吸取着对方身上的每一寸能量。长夜漫漫，只怕这夜不够漫长，不足以将彼此身上的细节都一一铭记。  
夜终究是不够漫长的。  
阿隆索提出送杰拉德去飞机场的建议，杰拉德看着自己的行李点头说好。车厢内的气氛披上了一层低沉的外衣，像大雨随时便可倾泻而至。这次的窒息感和上一次的全然不同，上次只是两条鱼在互相争夺赖以生存氧气，而这次同样的这两条鱼被大海遗忘在了岸边。  
路终究是近在咫尺的。  
这并非阿隆索第一次来马拉加飞机场。他熟悉它的出口、入口、安检、停车场、免税店和登机处。他熟知这个机场，却不熟知眼前的处境。阿隆索不擅长分别，确切而言他太勤于在各个城市中奔波，所以无法处理如此郑重其事的分别。  
人终究是要说再见的。  
「Xabi，」杰拉德声音传进他的耳畔，「我要走了。」  
阿隆索关掉了广播，世界一片安静，发出嘈杂声音的似乎只有他的大脑。没有办法停息。他像落水的人突然呼吸到第一口新鲜的空气一般长吸了一口气。原本想让的氧气清理下混沌的大脑，但此举这却让杰拉德的气息离自己更为接近。于是他紧接着略带慌乱地吐出一口气，想要在这密闭的空间中隔出一道清晰的界限（只是他想要而已，他并没有做到）。最终他决定相信自己的嗓音，于是缓缓开口。  
「我不擅长做这件事，所以我打算只说有用的部分，」阿隆索说话的时候看着前方，「Steven，八月份马拉加有Feria***，它很有趣，和圣周不一样的有趣，我知道你还有一个星期的假。」他缓缓从口袋里拿出一把钥匙，「这是我家的钥匙，随时欢迎你的光临。」  
「八月我们一定会再见的。」杰拉德接过钥匙串进了自己的钥匙链，「随时欢迎来利物浦，我知道你也还有年假。」随后，阿隆索听见杰拉德带着笑意的声音离自己越来越近,「当然，你也不用担心住宿问题。」  
他点点头，喉咙却再发不出任何一丝声响。  
   
阿隆索记忆里关于杰拉德的最后一个印象是在安检口。那个男人背着双肩包拉着行李箱。他转过头笑了笑随后便融进了队伍中间，直到越来越远。  
杰拉德记忆里关于阿隆索的最后一个印象是在安检口。那个男人穿着蓝衬衫配上牛仔裤。他对他招了招手脸上是无法言喻的情绪，直到他转过头。  
   
回去的路上阿隆索意外地发觉车内空间比他印象中更加空旷。太空旷了以至于他觉得自己太过渺小，所有感情都脆弱得不堪一击。他甚至觉得有些哽咽，虽然他不会承认这一点。于是他打开了广播，试图让音乐声填满这个空缺——他再也受不了这无形的空旷了。  
♪To see you when I wake up is a gift  
I didn't think could be real  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
Is a three fold utopian dream  
   
You do something to me that I can't explain  
So would I be out of line if I said  
I miss you?  
   
I see your picture  
I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine  
You have only been gone ten days  
But already I'm wasting away  
   
I know I'll see you again  
Whether far or soon  
But I need you to know  
That I care and I miss you♪  
   
手机突然的声响提醒阿隆索有未读消息，它们来自StevenEN。  
-「Xabi，能帮忙看看下面这句话语法正确吗？」  
-「虽然我希望这有你的休假永不截止，但我必须回去工作。」  
而杰拉德用了陈述式。


End file.
